The Light In My Darkness
by BeyondNormality
Summary: heya people. Sequel to fallen hero and purely CLOIS. Read inside for fullish summary lol
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: hello everyone! Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first Smallville fanfiction "fallen hero" and now I've decided to write the continuation. This will again be a CLOIS pairing and be seen through Lois's perspective (which I believe isn't done often enough), if anyone has any helpful opinions, comments or criticisms in how to make my linguistics more fluent or make my story run smoother or even just some ideas, then drop me a review and it will be taken into consideration

Disclaimer: I never have nor will own the Smallville/Superman franchise in current possession of Warner Bros studios grumbles unhappily

Summary; (slightly AU) after the death of someone close, Lois attempts to put her life back together with some help from an unsuspecting (or suspecting depending on your perspective) source

Pairing; Clark/Lois (well duh)

**My Light In the Darkness**

**Chapter 1: Death of the Friend**

Loss.

That was all that she could register. The mere shock of losing someone so close to her had shattered her entire world, made her feel horribly weak and alone, it was like the day when her world stood still for ten agonising minutes, where she had believed her knight in shining armour had been killed

The thought of losing Clark scared her lifeless, although she wouldn't admit it to anyone outside of her own head, but losing Chloe was in many ways losing a part of her life she knew she would cling onto until her dying breath. Chloe was dead; her blood flowed elegantly along the floor and the sight not only caused maddening tears, tears which Lois wasn't scared to hide but it caused such heartache and pain

The mere concept of not being able to talk to Chloe made Lois want to break down and give in. memories unwillingly came to the surface of her mind, like the time when she had believed Chloe dead and went on a search to find her killer or the instance when they joked about seeing Clark Kent in a wet t-shirt; Lois Lane realised there and then that the time for crying wasn't now, she was a fighter and she would fight for the vengeance for the closest thing she had to a real sister. The pain, agony and silent tears could come when she had got the justice she knew societies laws couldn't provide

5minutes earlier

"Chloe we've got to go, who knows where that mad psychopath is?" Lois whispered while restraining her fear of the situation and the horrible instinct to call out for Clark Kent, someone she was still very unsure about due to the time which she referred to her in head "the day the world stood still"

Lois rarely thought this but right now she really resented and envied Chloe's reporter instincts, not only did she want to get her hands on a major front-page worthy story but she wanted to put the murderer who shot her father behind bars.

Lois knew that Chloe allowed her feelings to cloud her better judgement which wasn't professional but at the same time she found it a big improvement from the version which wasn't showing any emotion and hiding herself from everyone she cared about while trying to find the pond scum that had robbed her of her father. She realised that if someone she cared about was murdered in cold blood she would do her very best to find the excuse of a human being and hunt them down like the parasites they were. The situation where she first believed Chloe dead sprang quickly to mind.

Silence was Chloe's only response as she also realised now that she would feel a whole lot safer if Lois' "knight in shining armour" was right here beside them, knowing that there was nothing that could stop him; his strength was unsurpassable and his purity could not be tainted, even the loss of his Earth father, as damaging and painful as it was for him and everyone around him, could not rid him of the compassionate heart he possessed

A bone-chilling laughter rang throughout the warehouse, rebounding off of the walls and creating the horrible feeling that the maniac was all around them "come here little ladies, I wont bite you…hard" the voice softly sang, as if trying to allure Chloe and Lois into a false sense of security

Unfortunately Chloe looked around the corner to see if he was nearby while making sure Lois was safe even if she was the stronger and the faster of the two, which in turn caused the bullet to be released and propelled through her left eyeball and coming out the back of her head, expelling grey matter all over the floor and Lois' clothes.

Present

When she saw that person fall to the ground, the way her hair innocently fluttered through the non-existent wind and the look of pure confusion in her remaining eye, made it all seem to move in slow motion, as if some cynical bastard upstairs was forcing the memory to be etched accurately into her mind for all eternity, Lois Lane couldn't help but feel some sense of hopeless, dreading and despair. She wanted to run full stream to help Chloe and keep her alive, even though she already knew that Chloe's life had been mercilessly extinguished before it left her skull.

Apparently she wasn't fast enough to move into hiding because as soon as she came out of her stupor, the maniacal prick was leering over her and had gained a lustful glint in his eyes "ummm hello pretty little lady and don't you have a very nice body" he licked his lips feverishly at the thought of her creamy skin to his touch.

The thought of being raped by this man did nothing but cause white hot rage to course through her veins until he wagged the gun in her face like a play toy. What of earth was she going to do? She was _not _going to be raped and then be killed but then she knew she couldn't exactly gain revenge if she dead.

Fortunately before anything could happen to her _he _came in, with all the ferocity and velocity of an untameable hurricane, he picked the man up and bodily threw him at least 40ft to the other end of the warehouse; he probably didn't even see her but Lois was too stunned to make herself be seen to this man for a lack of a better word.

Before the murderer could get back up onto his feet he super-sped towards the vile filth and picked him up effortlessly off of the floor and whispered something which must have been truly terrible because the man dangling in mid-air gained a sudden impression akin to a mouse being ensnared by a lion.

Clark's features seemed to have hardened because when Lois looked him in the eyes, she didn't see any warmth or compassion, she didn't see kindness and understanding but what she did see proved to her that the murder of her cousin had as great an impact on him as it did on her; his eyes seemed to burn deep into the murderers face, seeking any sign off mirth or pleasure at the sin he had willingly and gleefully committed.

In what Lois considered a suicidal act, the killer spoke softly and whispered in Clark's ear "I was going to have such fun with the pretty bitch that's still standing too…." probably hoping for a moment of unadulterated shock where he could escape from the vice-like grip of the titan pinning him soundly against a concrete wall. However not only did this comment visibly shake the remaining restraints and foundations for his sanity but it wrought such a soul-splitting cry that Lois truly feared what was going to happen next

Clark Kent had come for revenge of the loss of Chloe Sullivan and he was going to enjoy himself


	2. Vengeance And Discovery

Authors notes; heya people, I just want to say thank you to everyone who has shown support for the 1st chapter of this fanfiction and I hope people will continue to show support. I am aware that the 1st chapter had a few snags which are purely my fault and this chapter will have gone through rigorous scrutiny before being posted so read, enjoy and review please. As before if you have any compliments, complaints or any ideas which you think will be helpful then send them with your review and they will be taken into consideration. Read, enjoy and review lol.

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

Summary: see chapter 1 (Lois' POV)

" " speech

thoughts

_**The Light In My Darkness**_

**_Chapter 2: Vengeance And Discovery_**

**Last Time**

Before anything could happen to her _he _came in, with all the ferocity and velocity of an untameable hurricane, he picked the man up and bodily threw him at least 40ft to the other end of the warehouse; he probably didn't even see her but Lois was too stunned to make herself be seen to this man for a lack of a better word.

Before the murderer could get back up onto his feet he super-sped towards the vile filth and picked him up effortlessly off of the floor and whispered something which must have been truly terrible because the man dangling in mid-air gained a sudden impression akin to a mouse being ensnared by a lion.

Clark's features seemed to have hardened because when Lois looked him in the eyes, she didn't see any warmth or compassion, she didn't see kindness and understanding but what she did see proved to her that the murder of her cousin had as great an impact on him as it did on her; his eyes seemed to burn deep into the murderers face, seeking any sign of mirth or pleasure at the sin he had willingly and gleefully committed.

In what Lois considered a suicidal act, the killer spoke softly and whispered in Clark's ear "I was going to have such fun with the pretty bitch that's still standing too…." probably hoping for a moment of unadulterated shock where he could escape from the vice-like grip of the titan pinning him soundly against a concrete wall. However not only did this comment visibly shake the remaining restraints and foundations for his sanity but it wrought such a soul-splitting cry that Lois truly feared what was going to happen next

Clark Kent had come for revenge of the loss of Chloe Sullivan and he was going to enjoy himself

**Continuation**

If it wasn't for the fact that she had was in complete shock being that her cousin was dead not 5ft from Lois and Smallville had physically thrown a 200lb murderer like he was nothing but a paper aeroplane, Lois would have probably been royally pissed off from not being in on such a major part of Smallville's secret.

Lois always knew that Smallville was special in his own brooding way; from the moment he had helped her save her cousin from being a permanent member of the graveyard scene, to the time where he had saved Lois from having a watery tome, Smallville had proven himself to be many things, which made Lois curious about what kind of person he was, the 0.5 of the time when he wasn't in Lana-land.

As Lois looked at Smallville, slowly and maliciously killing the scum in front of her by depriving it of the oxygen it didn't deserve, she couldn't help but flashback to a conversation Chloe had had with her early that very day

20 minutes ago

"I really wish Clark was here, I would feel a whole lot safer" Chloe spoke and then eyed her cousin who was scowling beside her "no offence cous". Chloe and Lois were creeping towards the warehouse where the murderer who took Chloe's fathers life was last thought to be.

Lois didn't blame Chloe for the way she was acting, not to forget that this man had taken away Gabe Sullivan as if he was an insignificant fool who got in the way, when he was trying to be the hero and protect his daughter.

"None taken" Lois spoke although it was all too clear that offence had been taken. Lois couldn't help herself by trying to lighten the ominous mood "What do you see in Smallville anyways? I mean besides the fact that he's overbearingly tall, pig-headed, stubborn…"

"Intelligent, incredibly brave, selfless, compassionate, immensely strong…"

"Are we talking about the same person Chloe?" Lois cheekily replied

"He's what this world needs Lois…" Chloe quipped back, looking quite happy at Lois who was surprised with this claim and raised her eyebrows in a challenging manner "…a hero". Lois once again couldn't help herself and laughed, louder then she should have but she loved to daily challenge a perception which Lois herself was coming to grudgingly accept and challenging it made her feel like she could somehow…alter the way which she was beginning to feel for the brooding, self-proclaimed hero of Weirdsville. "Are you proclaiming that Smallville, the very same person who's been Lana-obsessing since he could dress himself in plaid, can save the world cousin?" Lois knew the answer before it ever left Chloe's lips…

"You'd be amazed how much of a rarity of Clark really is…" she couldn't help but roll her eyes at such an enigmatic reply

"Ok I'll bite…just HOW special is Smallville when he's not carrying hay around the farm or dreaming of the "pink puffy princess"" Lois spoke in a sarcastic tone with an unexpected edge. Lois knew that she wasn't the best of friends with Lana but when she mentioned "her" and Smallville in the same sentence like they were meant to be, it always seemed to irk her…

She'd just put it down to the fact that she hated the idea of destiny and fate…

"Well for starters, Clark would never take someone else's life, no matter who they are or what they have done, because he's someone who looks for the good in everyone he meets and tries his very best to protect those who are being prejudiced against…he's one of those rare people who stand for justice and what's fair and for him to commit murder, would destroy everything he represents to everyone he knows, even himself" Chloe rather calmly argued and Lois couldn't help but be amazed by such honesty and remember the time when she had talked to Clark after Lucy had ran off and how understanding and forgiving he is…

Ok, 1 point to the farm boy Lois regrettably thought to herself he's smart, caring, understanding and not a murderer she conceded rather sarcastically as she entered the daunting titan of corrugated steel and concrete

Present time

"You…killed…her…" Smallville's voice brought Lois back to the present in time to see him strangling… killing someone good, let Smallville do justice for the lives he's impassively taken Lois thought before realising what this would mean to Chloe… to the one person who always treated her as a good friend and someone to believe in…

"You…killed the only person who knew, who…understood me" Smallville's spoke quietly as silent tears fell, which were filled with such pain and loss that Lois knew Chloe meant much more to Smallville then she could ever comprehend and the fact that he was here to personally kill the scum spoke volumes about him. "Did I kill your little bitch boy?" the murderer whispered and then laughed hollowly. In a moment of true insanity he spoke gently "go on, kill me, I want to relish raping your little toy in hell" Lois was too shocked by what happened next to allow the murderers words to ever fully sink in.

Smallville howled in pure rage and began to float slowly off of the ground into 20ft in the air, causing the livid Land to wonder since when has Smallville ever floated, scratch that, where the bloody hell did he learn to fly? Lois thought in awe and watched as Smallville growled, which Lois would have thought would have been quite arousing if he didn't bodily throw the man across the entire length of the warehouse, flew towards the body before it ever hit the ground and slowly began to choke the life out of the beaten man

"Oh my God Smallville…" She whispered barely audibly to herself and then realised, just as the murderer was losing consciousness that something had to be done before he ended up doing something irreversible and becoming something Chloe would never have wanted…

With the thought of her cousins last words, she summoned a reckless courage which only Lois had been known to possess, knowing she was going to regret saving the murderer's life, she ran towards where Smallville and shouted at her top of her lungs "aup Buster, get your sexy ass down here and leave what's left of the scum for the cops!" when Lois looked backed on that particular memory, she would always think how well earned that particular comment about his "attributes" really was, considering the angle she was receiving…

"Lois…" Smallville spoke so softly she didn't hear him but from his look of comprehension of what he was about to do told Lois enough. "Welcome back Smallville, although I don't think I can call you that anymore…" Lois spoke diligently as she tried to hold back her emotions and failed miserably as she heard sirens coming their way the irony... she thought wryly and couldn't help but let a smile creep onto her cheeks as the sight of Small…Clar…him being airborne "you might want to touch down ET before you get branded as a UFO"

"I guess I should tell you everything shouldn't I?" Smallville ignored the idle comment about aliens

"not right now, first we need to get this piece of scum in jail and…and…" he nodded solemnly, knowing why she couldn't finish the sentence and Lois couldn't help watch as he landed effortlessly with the grace of an angel Lois ruefully admitted to herself, bringing about an intense blush, which crept over her cheeks at the thought of him being heaven sent; however any further happy thoughts were mercilessly squashed as she heard other voices, saw flashing lights and eyed the mysterious farm boy as she realised people were asking what had happened here while they took away her body…

Chap 3: Clark tells Lois all about his heritage and why he couldn't have saved Chloe's life, whereas Chloe receives her last funeral

Read and review lol


End file.
